


【霍非】短炮长枪（下）

by Vidonia71



Category: allby, 绅探 | Detective L (TV), 霍非 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidonia71/pseuds/Vidonia71
Summary: 罗非主动肉偿。
Relationships: 霍文斯/罗非
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: 【凹白】恋爱症候群





	【霍非】短炮长枪（下）

**霍文斯ｘ罗非**  
  
电话铃响是晚上六点，霍文斯已不吃不喝躺了一天。  
急促的机械噪音在一片死寂中异常刺耳，将他从泥浆似的混沌梦境生拉硬拽了出来。即便电话就在床头，他手指动了动，觉得起个身的力气都欠奉。直到枕头都捂不住催命的铃声，他摸起听筒，干燥而嘶哑的喉咙挣扎出一声“喂”。  
对面的声音却比他这个病人还含糊，带着酒酣的娇嗔和无理取闹，“你不接我电话！我在…唔…百乐门，”然后是一串映衬在嘈杂乐声里的软绵绵的傻笑，那种喝醉后绷不住的呆愣的情感外泄，“快来接我！霍文斯…”  
“罗、罗非？”  
“嗯…快点来…”挂断前，霍文斯隐约听到背景里有个浪荡的嗓音搭讪，问罗非是否孤身喝闷酒。这段几秒钟的桃色的残话像一盆冷水兜头泼下，得而复失的危机感铺天盖地袭来。霍文斯咬着牙爬起身，跌跌撞撞出了门——只浪费时间冲了个澡，洗去浑身粘腻的臭汗和未清理的干涸精液。  
但，在街角看到罗非被另一个男人黏住的身影时，连那个澡都显得多余。他不想也不敢猜测两人在调情中走到了哪一步。似乎该冲上去扯开那个趁人之危的色鬼，又似乎该识相地不去打扰你情我愿的猎艳…全取决于他俩的关系。而该死的，这正好是死循环。  
沮丧和胆怯让他窝囊地看着，脑和腿都动不了。

  
“非哥，他还不过来啊？我们俩还得站多久？”  
倚着墙，罗非小心地在不实质碰触的情况下制造着拥搂在一起的借位错觉。事实上他也焦躁地在打退堂鼓——自己在家拓张过的后穴瘙痒难耐，窜进百乐门打了通电话就在这儿吹冷风，好不容易等来霍文斯，那人却入定似的站在路灯阴影里按兵不动。  
那，只好去就山了…罗非叹口气，拍了拍被拖来演戏的朋友权当道谢，便一步三摇地打着晃，做出醉醺醺要横穿马路的架势。  
果然，脚还在马路牙子边磕绊，川流不息的车辆离着好几尺，人就落入了心心念念的怀抱。衣物微凉，胸膛滚烫。  
霍文斯一路上规规矩矩的手脚出乎罗非的预料，就连从他裤兜摸钥匙都是捏着指头往里探，与以前那个满嘴骚话、咸猪手到巴不得粘他身上的二皮脸判若两人。  
于是他打好的算盘如今有些失策：假作的风月情事没激起这人的醋意，假醉的任取任求也没勾得这人把持不住；最郁闷的，霍文斯背抱着他开门，裤裆贴在他屁股上，竟还能坐怀不乱地认真捣鼓锁孔…？  
醉是个极好的遮羞布，罗非咬咬下唇，忍着上脸的臊意蹭了几下。一声轻飘飘的“嘶——”混着灼热的呼气声扑在耳畔，罗非满意地感到抵在臀上的弧度硬了些。趁着余热未消，从玄关到卧室，他毛手毛脚地胡乱扭动，最后逗留在床畔，长腿顺势一勾，压着霍文斯栽进床铺里。

  
明亮的床头灯让他看清了霍文斯的胡茬和不成套的西装，这些本被夜色掩盖的破绽足以证明那人出门前的慌乱。打电话求着挨操是事实，想澄清误会也是事实，但终究过于跌份儿；罗非绕着弯地装醉，等的就是这个床第间不失脸面地坦诚相见的契机。  
趁对方愣神，罗非从早就揉皱的衬衣下摆探进双手，抚上了霍文斯块垒分明的胸膛。那人向来有副结实挺拔的身材，阳刚，野性，像瓶混了春药的烈酒，气息直冲得人面红耳赤。  
他耐心地控制着挑逗的节奏——一路的撩拨害人害己，后穴正汩汩分泌淫水，因而这忍耐并不容易——罗非居高临下又精细入微，在摩挲中探索霍文斯的敏感点。挂着花花公子的调笑脸，却几乎是以侦探的严肃在铺垫前戏，秉承勘查现场的细致或者与凶犯斗智斗勇的步步为营。  
他甚至奇异地发现，霍文斯最敏感的地方竟是小腹。腹肌在指下绷得纵横清晰，他毫不怀疑隐藏在皮带下的人鱼线已经盘虬卧龙，像蓄力冲刺时一样深刻地隆起，而中间沉睡的那一大坨…想必也不安生。  
很悲哀地，霍文斯觉得自己仿佛毫无性爱经历的雏儿。罗非只是在他身上随意地摸了几下，甚至没有碰到乳粒，就让他霎时呼吸粗重，肌肉紧张。  
他完全勃起了。  


看看…就知道你忍不住。  
确认了霍文斯对自己毫无抵御力的事实，让甜津津的念头像无数绚烂的气球扑棱于方寸间。在对方显而易见的纵容下，罗非掐了掐紧实腹肌上薄薄的一层肉，拽下那人鼓囊囊的裤子，任由胀大的性器弹在手上。  
他的男人裸着上身和一半下体躺在眼下，这淫靡的场面似曾相识地与无数次的颠鸾倒凤勾连。罗非依稀能听到那人灼热的汗水渗出每一块精干的肌肉、顺着紧致的躯体线条滑落、使皮肤在情欲的炭烤下慢慢烧红的细微声响。  
他从来没帮霍文斯做过手活，更遑论口活。第一次滚上床开始，从前戏到正戏再到事后，向来都是霍文斯在讨好他，而他只需要心安理得地享受服侍，顶多间或献上缠绵的深吻……  
罗非垂下头，含住那根挺立的东西。  
“罗非！你干什么…”湿热的包裹让霍文斯忍不住弓起身，而理智让他脱口质问。陌生的酥爽腾然而起，燥热比高烧还猖獗地占据了四肢百骸，像蛊虫掘进了五脏六腑般难以自控。那处纤薄的皮肉将快感传向所有感官，像在勾引着他狠狠挺身发泄。霍文斯攥拳，抵御着一阵又一阵的暴虐冲动。  
“醉汉”好像对这举动的危险感一无所知。罗非顺着茎身舔舐，用舌苔裹覆和摩擦吐着黏液的龟头，用尽浑身解数取悦越胀越大的性器，包括使坏的吸吮和捅出生理泪水的深喉。  
新奇的性爱尝试很快成为双向折磨。随着吞吐的节奏，罗非在霍文斯紧实的大腿上磨蹭起饥渴难耐的屁股。一波一波的淫水早就打湿了罗非的裤子，磨这几下，又渗透另一层布料——  
冰着霍文斯的腿，浇灭了他的性欲。  
他无比愤恨自己此刻忽而联想过剩、忽而想象不足的发热的大脑。一个从娱乐场所出来后湿成这样的漂亮男人经历过什么，他想到几十种可能，但想不到一种能让自己舒心的合理猜测。  
霍文斯偏过头，痛苦地闭了闭眼。  


像终于做出了舍离的艰难抉择。  
霍文斯的右手掐上罗非埋在他腿间的后脖颈，几根手指拽住脑勺的鬈发，粗暴地把他推开。罗非猝不及防地倒在一边，唇上亮晶晶，半张的嘴还似有若无地挂着一丝唾液与清液相混合的透明黏质物。  
…不应该啊…罗非有些小小的慌乱，他试探性地、慢腾腾地、摇摇晃晃地再次靠近。  
“你明明很喜欢，”小手附上那根被舔得湿漉漉的阴茎，使上点力气揉了揉，“都硬成这样了…”  
拖长的尾音露骨而火辣，但被捏住双颊的动作突然截断。在手掌的控制中，罗非被迫仰起脸。他还在扮演醉汉，刻意将目光伪装得迷离涣散，饶是如此，触目所及的痛苦神色仍让他心惊——  
霍文斯有双俊逸的眼。  
眼窝深，眼皮宽，眼型长，眼尾平直微挑，眼珠子圆溜溜，以致偶尔流露小丝驽钝的傻气，使自己总不由地要出声奚落，惹他眼里的懵态放大。大部分时候，那双眼被弯成弧状的浅褐卧蚕和宽薄眼皮包裹着，对他笑得促狭，霸道，或饥渴，像稳操胜券的凶悍猎手。  
而现在，那里…被密布的血丝撑得赤红一片，浮着悲切忧伤的雾蒙，好似再过一秒钟，就会泣血。脆弱且破碎。  
罗非电光火石地明白了他想说什么：你看得清我是谁吗，你到底把我当作什么，你心里有我吗，你对别人也会这样吗…罗非宁愿他破口大骂，借机挑明一切阴差阳错的误会，明明白白，彻彻底底。  
都没有。  
那些忿怒、哀怨、纠痛晦暗地翻滚着，最后全数归为黯淡。“罗非，你醉了。”言语在疲病的声腔下无奈而颓废。

  
罗非哄孩子似的覆上他的手，那人好像耗尽了力气，以致轻轻一拨就化解了虚张声势的钳制。“第一，我没醉。”他把手拉到唇下，安抚地逐一轻啄，在停顿的间隙半句半句地呢喃，“第二，你是霍文斯。第三，从头到尾只有你一个。第四，我也喜欢你。第五，”他含上小拇指，用咕哝掩饰忸怩，“也是…一见钟情。”  
高热的脑子迟缓转动，不假思索的身体率先做出反应，所有的血涌到了戳在罗非小腹上的性器。霍文斯干巴巴地伸手伸腿，任凭罗非把他扒光，又傻愣愣地欣赏完罗非的脱衣秀，直至对方跨跪在他腰间，一寸一寸将那根横眉竖目的东西吃进炽热的蜜穴——才迟钝地品尝到身心的狂喜。  
为他且只为了他而润滑的地方软而暖，包容着他的侵犯。昨日尽兴地亲密接触过的甬道似乎还维持着他阴茎的形状，柔嫩的内壁裹得天衣无缝。他们如此互相契合和信赖，制造并掌握彼此最大的职业丑闻——侦探没有推理对霍文斯的行为，医生没有猜测出罗非的心理。  
一坐到底的刺激让本来气定神闲的罗非浑身发怵，穴内盈满的液体被异物挤出，顺着臀缝滑落。他仰头颤声吸气，又舒爽地吐出呻吟：“我一直想说…唔…你太大了…”情欲让他嫩白的肌肤泛着玫红的光泽，眼里缀着迷离的水雾，随着屁股的轻摆在眼眶里摇摇欲坠，青涩又醇熟，羞赧却放浪。  
霍文斯很诚实地咽了咽口水，他的性器和主人一样诚实，在穴里弹动几下涨得更大，惹得罗非低头看他。  
天…他最受不了霍文斯这种直白而情色的眼神，尤其还游走在他每一寸皮肤，放肆地播撒火种。罗非俯身盖住霍文斯的双眼，“不要盯着我…”他黏糊糊地抱怨这个轻易就能让他强鼓的勇气付之东流的风月老手。  
掌心被覆住的睫毛搔着，舔唇的舌头和滚动的喉结仍很猖狂，霍文斯成心要让他羞臊。罗非收缩后穴，绞紧体内的巨物，空出的右手大力挤压着那对囊袋，以示惩戒。  
缓慢而坚定地，他摆动起腰胯，屁股微抬又轻落，主动操着自己。挺翘的臀肉搓过囊袋和微刺的阴毛，啪啪地撞击着身下的胯骨，为粘腻的交合水声伴奏。而渐渐地，这些外音被一粗重一甜腻的喘叫彻底盖过。罗非大声呻吟着扭动，被粗长操开的酸爽让他内壁抽搐个不停。  
“啊嗯…小穴被你撑大了…”罗非放开左手，向找回光明的霍文斯恶意地勾起魅惑的笑，以他最招架不住的神情，一边高频地吞吃性器，一边故意口吐半真半假的骚话，“你说…会不会戳烂啊…”

  
霍文斯抿着嘴，高烧的赤红眼神在欲望的搅动下愈益深沉，硬朗的下颌线也绷得更严峻。这具暖灯下诱人的胴体让他想拆零全吞。不过今天这形势，得趁虚而入。  
他伸手圈住小罗非揉搓。  
“唔…”身前被抚慰的刺激叠加在后穴的快感上，让罗非再度酥麻，他敏感地瑟缩一下，开始贪婪地向前拱动着递送性器。霍文斯做惯了这活，熟练的撸动让性器立刻跃跃欲试，很快，粉嫩的顶端就一股股地射出白浊，而性器的主人眯着眼，惬意地沉沦在高潮中……  
霍文斯眼神一暗，捏住罗非的大腿，将他死死摁在自己性器上坐着，快速地向上顶弄起来。“啊…！”一连串突如其来的戳刺击溃了罗非，全身不由自主地剧烈抖动。霍文斯比他更了解他自己的身体，之前一直没找到的凸起被那人径直捅到，且只攻一点。  
罗非已经快跪不住了。他想直起身子尽力远离那根凶器，却好像无法操控这具被霍文斯征服的身体；他想顺从瘫软的肌肉，蜷缩起来，却在自下而上的捅刺中被迫绷着脊梁。于是他只能任由霍文斯一次次碾过前列腺，剐蹭肠肉，操入最深的地方。  
眼泪让他看不清身下不断贯穿自己的男人，只朦胧地看着那具健壮的身躯仿佛做Ｖ字挺身似的绷着腰腹肌，一下近，一下远。这个姿势让霍文斯能够狠毒地抵在肉穴深处，只小幅度地在极深的地方上下快频抽动。  
“松手…啊…不、不要……”罗非像要溺毙在颠沛的远航船上，话都说不连贯。他只觉得那人胯骨和大腿狠命地、仿佛最后猛刺一刀似地向上抬了抬，撞过软肉，几乎顶上因坐着而微幅下垂的胃——过深的刺激让他刚硬起的前端又直接射了出来。  
“…霍文斯你个混蛋…”快扭断的腰、生疼的屁股和发酸的大腿再也支撑不住。罗非脱力地整个塌下去，趴进那人大汗淋漓的胸膛。  


霍文斯顺势捞住他的后腰，贴心而费力地停下正在兴头的肏干。  
连射两次后绵长的不应期让罗非从身上到心里都软乎乎的，依赖感冲破孤傲和高冷的惯性，心甘情愿地服低做小。他扒着霍文斯的肩膀向前微微挪了挪，眷恋地蹭去那人脖上的汗水，食指转着圈摩挲下巴的胡茬。他俩胡子都蹿得快，霍文斯不蓄须，绅士包袱又重，从来不会胡子拉碴地出门。  
哎…大傻子。钝钝的涩意蹿上来，罗非伸着脖子，贴上霍文斯的嘴唇。他的吻技并不算熟练那一挂，但发乎情的主动总能填补技巧的不足。舌头轻柔地钻进口腔，像霍文斯无数次对他做的那样，舔舐敏感的上颚，含住舌尖轻咬。  
霍文斯愣了愣，扣住罗非的后颈，反客为主地包住他的嘴唇，撬开牙关，逗弄地将唾液和灵活的舌头一起搅和进去。不留余地的吸吮害罗非憋红了脸，只能嗯嗯啊啊地轻哼。  
阴险的霍文斯逮到时机，搂住他继续未完的情事。  
“我不要做了…”呻吟带上喑哑的哭腔，脑袋扎在锁骨上迷乱地摇晃。前列腺被折磨的刺激让罗非软掉的阴茎慢慢抬头，而实际已经射不出什么，只能滴滴答答地淌着清液。  
他在仿佛无穷无尽的抽插里模糊了时间，全身软塌塌地被那人圈在怀里劈开，先是抽搐，再是痉挛，最后是尖叫，在极致的干性高潮中承受着液体冲垮他以为快烂掉的肉壁。  


霍文斯长臂一捞，让罗非严丝合缝地趴在自己身上，然后往终于近在咫尺的颈窝里埋头，像犯烟瘾似的深深地吸了一口气。草木味的男士香和柑橘味的洗头膏交缠着钻进肺泡。混沌的意识拨云见日地清亮起来，像春草窜出伏靡的残雪，像秋风摇落炎酷的暑热……  
满心满眼的柔情四溢，无处可去，霍文斯只好一下一下地轻啄着罗非的嘴，发乎本能地想要借此排遣这种陌生的饱涨感。  
“我爱你…罗非…真的好爱你…罗非…”他几乎每说两三个字就要讨个吻，怜惜，珍重，超脱情欲，仿佛这样才能让他汲取足够的勇气，继续傻头傻脑地诉说从未坦露的真心话。像个口吃又天真的小男孩，不厌其烦地重复这套幼稚的举动。

  
他的身体到处都是如此滚烫…  
“等等…”罗非费力推推那人过于炙热的胸膛，试图撑起身子查看他的脸色，“让我看看，你是不是发烧了？”然而两人力量比悬殊，即便一方正在病中。罗非挣扎片刻，在霍文斯胳膊的禁锢下丝毫未动。  
“再出出汗就好了。”霍文斯利落地翻身压住罗非。完事儿后并未拔出的阴茎小幅度抽动，在富有节奏的磨蹭中慢慢又坚挺起来，撑得小穴紧绷而瘙痒，还带出了泛着绵密小泡的白浊。他耍着性暗示的流氓，却无辜得好像在实践什么权威而严肃的医疗手段，“而且下面比上面更烧，还得宝贝帮我降降温…”  
十几分钟后，罗非在重开的性事里迷乱地轻哼，揪着霍文斯的头发无助摇晃，被掰开并压弯到底的腿让他觉得几欲散架。对那人的忧虑尽数退散，反而由衷地担心起自己今天乃至未来的身体。  
毕竟这人生理的恢复能力…是真他妈的很惊人。

  
-FIN-


End file.
